Eurosport 1 (Dekania)
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Telesport (1987-1994) Eurosport (1994-2015)|sister_channel(s) = Discovery Animal Planet Discovery Science Discovery Historija Investigation Discovery TLC Discovery Life DTX Travel Channel Food Network Fine Living HGTV Eurosport 2 Eurosport 3|website = www.eurosport.dr}} Eurosport 1 is Dekanian television network owned by Discovery Networks Dekania. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, basketball, motorsports, cycling, tennis and athletics. History Eurosport 1 was launched on 1st August 1987 as Telesport originally owned by Stepan Dulonski Communications. Launch of the broadcast for sports events. On 20th January 1990, Telesport was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed as part of Screensport's rebranding effort. On 19th April 1992, Telesport was acquired by the premium channel Kanal+ and the French television network TF1. On 17th July 1993, Telesport was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed look like Eurosport logo from 1989. On 17th November 1994, Telesport is renamed as Eurosport. On 15th January 2001, Eurosport was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st June 2006, Eurosport '''launches a second channel Eurosport 2. On 1st June 2010, '''Eurosport switched to 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 5th April 2011, Eurosport '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format. On 21st December 2012, '''Eurosport was acquired by Discovery Networks Dekania as a joint-venture. On 23rd July 2015, Eurosport was fully acquired by Discovery Networks Dekania. On 13th November 2015, Eurosport is renamed as Eurosport 1 along with Eurosport 2. Events Football * FIFA U-17 World Cup * FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup * UEFA European Under-17 Championship * FIFA U-20 World Cup * FIFA U-20 Women's Cup * UEFA European Under-19 Championship * Major League Soccer * Bundesliga * Frauen-Bundesliga * DFL SuperCup * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Women's Champions League * I-League * Indian Super League Volleyball * FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship * FIVB Volleyball Women's World Championship Futsal * FIFA Futsal World Cup * UEFA Futsal Champions Basketball * EuroCup Basketball * EuroLeague Tennis * Australian Open * Roland Garros * Wimbledon * US Open * ATP 500 * WTA Tour Cycling * UCI World Cup * Tour de France * Giro d'Italia * Vuelta a España Athletics * World Athletics Championship ''' * '''European Athletics Championship * IAAF World Challenge Swimming * FINA World Aquatics Championship * LEN European Aquatics Championship Weightlifting * World Weightlifting Championship * European Weightlifting Championship Rowing * World Rowing Cup * World Rowing Championships Kayaking and canoeing * ICF Canoe Slalom World Championship * ICF Canoe Sprint World Championship * ICF Canoe Marathon World Championship Snooker * World Snooker Championship Biathlon * Biathlon World Cup * Biathlon World Championship * World Team Challenge * Biathlon European Championship Skiing * FIS Alpine Ski World Cup * FIS Alpine World Ski Championship Ski Jumping * FIS Sky Jumping World Cup Nordic skiing * FIS Nordic Combined World Cup * FIS Nordic World Ski Championship Figure skating * ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating * World Figure Skating Championship * European Figure Skating Championship * Four Continents Figure Skating Championship Snowboarding * FIS Snowboard World Cup * FIS Snowboard World Championship Freestyle * FIS Freestyle Ski World Cup * FIS Freestyle Ski World Championship Curling * World Curling Championship * European Curling Championship Sliding sports * Bobsleigh World Cup * IBSF World Championship * Bobsleigh and Skeleton European Championship Motorsports * World Touring Car Championship * FIA World Endurance Championship * Formula Renault 2.0 * GP3 Series Boxing/MMA * Bigger's Better * KnockOut Promotions Golf * Masters Tournaments Logos Telesport (1987-1990).png|First logo (1987 to 1990) Screensport (1989-1993).png|Second logo (1990 to 1993) Telesport (1993-1994).png|Third logo (1993 to 1994) Eurosport (1994-2001).png|Fourth logo (1994 to 2001) Eurosport (2001-2011).png|Fifth logo (2001 to 2011) Eurosport HD (2009-2011).png|HD logo (2010 to 2011) Eurosport (2011-2015).png|Sixth logo (2011 to 2015) Eurosport HD (2011-2015).png|HD logo (2011 to 2015) Eurosport 1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) Eurosport 1 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Discovery Networks Dekania Category:Launched in 1987 Category:Dekania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Sports channels Category:High-definition sports channels